More Fish Out At Sea
by Cray Queen of Angst
Summary: Seq. to Other Fish in the Ocean, can be read as a stand alone. More drama awaits our new mermaids. The gang has formed their own Pod, Cleo and Lewis moved in together, Rikki and Zane are fighting again, Lyla has a big secret, and Evie is back again! (My summaries are awful don't know why I try!) Again, T for safety. DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Mako Mermaids, or H2O: Just Add Water


**Hello my lovely readers, I am finally back with the Sequel to Other Fish In The Ocean, More Fish Out At Sea! **

**I would like to also thank all of you for being patient with me whist I got this uploaded. **

**Also, a lot of you PM'd, and reviewed me asking if I would be bringing in the new Mermaids into this. The answer is I don't yet know, seeing as I don't have affirm grasp on their characters, and I would need a good opening to bring them into the story line. Seeing as they being in the series sort of throws off my timeline, and I would like to take the time to readjust everything and everything in order to make it something you all can enjoy and be satisfied with. **

**I hope this story lives up to your expectations, and it won't turn out to be like most sequels where they don't live up to the first one.**

****UPDATE 19/29/14****

**I know this is not technically an update, but I noticed that the chapter that I uploaded was not the same one I had saved on my computer, so I'm modifying it, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm only borrowing them for a couple of chapters.**

* * *

"Are you sure you guys will be alright here all by yourselves?" Zane asked.

Rikki rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're sure." she almost snapped. "Zane, Ash, you two don't really need to stay with us, we'll be alright." Emma said with a smile whilst giving Rikki a hard look.

Zane nodded and made his way out the McCartney-Setori home, closing the door behind him a little too hard. Cleo, Ash and Bella were coming down the stairs and must have sense mood in the room. "Um... is ... everything alright?" Cleo asked the group.

"No, we're good." Rikki said as she grabbed a roll of duck tape and pulled on one end and headed to the window.

Bella and Cleo looked at Emma for some sort of answers. The blonde shook her head; the look on her face told her friends a clear I'll tell you later. The two mermaids looked at each other and nodded before throttling down the rest of the stairs.

They finished setting up the house not long after three in the afternoon, having woken up bright and early. Cleo and Lewis had purchased the house a while ago, and they had insisted that Emma, Rikki and Bella spend the night of the full moon with them.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to say in, I mean, Serena assured us that the first couple of years as mermaids under full moons are dangerous for everyone, Nixie even said Lyla suffered well into her, what was it eighth year?" Bella asked as they closed the window shutters and taped the curtains as an added measure.

"I don't know, it's a little risky to take it for granted and just go with it, after all they aren't like us." Cleo began as she took a seat on the new white living room furniture. "I mean, they were born mermaids, we were turned."

"Cleo has a point, and besides even if we wanted to ask them for help, we don't have the time, the moon rises at five twenty-two today, and by the time they get here or we get to them, the moon will be up and we'll be completely unprepared." Emma argued.

"We could always call them and have them come over, the moon doesn't affect them at all anymore, we could simply leave a note and the key under Cleo's mat and they can lead themselves in, all we would have to do is wear a blindfold when we hear them to avoid looking into the moonlight." Rikki argued.

The girls made faces, all thinking about it. "I'll go see if Cleo has anything we can use to cover our eyes." Emma sighed harshly and left the room.

"I'll call them, I know who to reach the easiest." Bella added with a smile and headed out as well to find either her cell phone or the land line to call the other mermaids.

Cleo made sure everyone was out of ear shots before she turned to look sternly at Rikki. "Alright Chadwick, tell me what's wrong, the tension you and Zane have around each other is thick enough to keep us dry in a tropical storm."

Rikki sighed loudly and turned to look at Cleo with a grim look on her face. "Zane asked me to marry him." She admitted, leaving Cleo's jaw wide open in shock.

* * *

Zane nearly broke his neck, having literally killed his engine in his anger. He stood to his feet and repeatedly kicked the bike in frustration.

"Whoa there mate, I saw it try to kill you but that's no reason to kick it while it's down." Someone called a few ways behind him. "Hey, you're Zane right? Zane Beckham?" the guy asked.

"Bennett, Zane Bennett, and how do you know me?" he asked still frustrated as the blonde teen approached him.

"I'm Cameron Whitmore, but you can call me Cam, everyone seems to do so." The boy grinned and held his hand out to him. "We met a few months ago, our girlfriends know each other." He said, and was it just Zane or did the boys smile broaden when he said he had a girlfriend.

Zane looked at him funny before it finally clicked in his head. "Oh right, yeah, I think I remember you." He nodded. "Hey, listen I should get back to Gold Coast, my friends will be getting worried." He said trying to pick up his bike off the dirt.

Cam frowned. "Dude, you're in Sunshine Coast, you would have to ride back all the way across Queensland, beside's the sun is starting to set. How about I take you over to a mechanic to have him take a look at your bike, then you can head back from there, because I don't think it looks good for a trek back right now." He noticed.

Zane made a face and glared at his bike before he let out a reluctant sigh, which came out for as a frustrated growl. "Fine." He said as he picked up his bike and began dragging it beside him as he followed the blonde, Cam was it, towards the mechanic and then to his home.

* * *

Serena walked into the Ocean Café to meet up with Lyla, and maybe even catch David for a little chat. She was a little worried about her friend, having noticed that she had not been feeling well over the last couple of weeks.

Her vision suddenly went dark as to warm gentle hands covered her eyes. Serena's heart skipped a beat before hammering in her chest. She hummed. "I wonder who it could be…" she smiled. "Cam, maybe? No I know, Zac." She grinned. "I bet it's this really cute guy with the most amazing eyes and the most adoring smile." She said as she twisted in his grasp to face her boyfriend.

David smiled down at her. "So I have an adorable smile do I?" he asked moving his hands from the back of her head to her waist and then leaning in for a kiss.

"I wouldn't know, I'm always to captivated by your eyes to notice." She grinned at him, biting her lip.

From behind the counter someone scoffed. "Please, watching them makes me sick to my stomach; they should just get a room or something."

"Oh Carly, don't tell me you're still jealous?" a new voice added, a smile on her face as she walked up to the counter. Carly's face brightened up instantly.

"Oh, my goodness, you're back!" she beamed as she stepped from behind her spot in the cash register to properly greet her friend with a hug. "Are you here to stay, how was your tip, gosh, I'm so happy to have someone to talk to again." She gushed.

Her friend smiled and chuckled. "I'm glad to be back as well, tell you what, I go to the restroom, and then we can sit down for a much needed talk." Carly's friend suggested. "And, while I know that you get free drinks here, I'll buy you one." She added.

Carly nodded, "I'll get our usual ready then." She said as she made way for her to walk to the restroom.

* * *

_Rita had handed her a brown paper bag as she wiggled at the bathroom door. Lyla looked at her oddly. "What is this for, would you mind, I really have to go." She groaned as she danced in her spot._

_"Inside is a box with a stick, read the instructions carefully and tell me the results." Rita instructed as she opened the bathroom door._

That was the day Lyla's life was flipped upside down. "Down… ugh, it sounds like –"she did not finish her sentence as her stomach lurched.

A loud knock resounded on the bathroom door. "Will you hurry it up in there; others are waiting to use the stall as well." Someone snapped from the other side.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Lyla called back as she flushed the toilet and went to the sink. Carefully she used her powers to bring some water to her mouth and rinsed the disgusting after taste from her mouth before heading outside.

"Sorry, all yours now." Lyla said with a small smile as she stepped out. A smile, that quickly vanished as soon as she saw who was at the other side of the door. Her stomach dropped again and she could feel another wave of nausea hit her.

"Evie, what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice not as strong as she would have liked it to be.

"What I do, or do not do, is my business only." Evie sneered as she shoved past her and slammed the door to the restroom shut.

If things for Lyla were not complicated enough as they were, then they just got all the more difficult.

* * *

**DunDunDun! Things are getting intense on this end! This is the first chapter of the second part of this series. Yes, you heard right, I'm turning this into a series, mainly because I feel I will never really fit everything I want to happen into one story, no matter how long. And there is so much I want to tell with this story.**

**Please let me know what you guys think, and leave me a review at the bottom. If I get enough reviews the next chapter will be on in a few days and not when I feel like it, which tends to be whenever I remember because I'm a huge procrastinator and tend to forget about everything.**


End file.
